Entre balas y espadas
by AngellaCavallone
Summary: "Ya te cansaste, no lo soportas...definitivamente odias Varia por momentos, aunque todo lo malo y desagradable tiene su lado positivo después de todo..." Mal summary. Pasen, lean y dejen sus tomatazos si quieren. [Cap. 6 up! "Qué diablos me fumé?"]
1. Prólogo

"_**Entre balas y espadas"**_

_**¡Hola a todas aquellas personas que me están leyendo en este momento!**_

_**Como no sabía que más hacer en vacaciones, se me ocurrió escribir esta nueva historia (aunque ya se me acabaron u.u)…**_

_**Mis **__**víctimas**__** voluntarios serán Enma y Koyo…**_

_**Espero que les gusto y no les seguiré dando la lata y los dejo leer en paz n.n**_

**o*o*o*o*o*o**

***FLASHBACK***

_No sabías que hacer, estabas aburrida de las constantes peleas dentro del escuadrón Varia y tu hermana menor estaba bastante peor que tú._

_Esos neandertales te hacían caso solo porque eras la estudiante de Xanxus Vongola y tu hermana la de Squalo Superbi y en parte por el apellido de ambas, cosa que las hartaba hasta el cansancio a las dos; no soportaban más, los entrenamientos infernales, las lecciones aburridas que éstos impartían y eran un quebradero de cabeza._

_Pero lo peor de todo, eran las faltas de respeto hacia el Vongola Décimo, tu hermana lo aguantaba a duras penas, pero tú no lo soportas; desde pequeñas tú siempre fuiste la temperamental a pesar de ser la mayor de las dos y por ende tenías que dar el ejemplo, pero esa época ya pasó como agua entre los dedos._

_-Escúchame bien, sensei bastardo- Empezaste a decir, temblando de ira mientras que todos menos el insultado se hacían pequeños en sus sillas disimuladamente.-Estoy harta de esta basura, si quieres seguir difamando al Décimo Vongola es su puto problema, no el mío-. Y dirigiéndote a tu hermana gemela menor, le dijiste.-Larguémonos de aquí, hermana-._

_-¡VOOOI! ¡Cómo ordenes, aneki!-. Y salieron corriendo de ahí, mientras que tu hermana menor le sacaba la lengua y tú les enseñabas el dedo del medio a todos los que estaban en el salón de la mansión Varia._

_Entre ustedes dos, tomaron las pocas pertenecías que tenían y salieron de ahí por la ventana, vestidas como chicas normales por primera vez en años._

_A los diez años, ya eras capaz de manejar con una destreza letal tus llamas y tu hermana era una experta en lo que manejar espadas se refiere, y por eso eran conocidas como las hitman más jóvenes de la historia de la mafia italiana…_

***FIN FLASHBACK***

***Gianella POV'S***

-¡Nee-chan, despierta, debemos ir a la escuela!-. Sacudí a mi hermana mayor para que despertara, pero ella tiene el sueño mucho más pesado que yo.

-No quiero, Gianella-. Dios, siempre es lo mismo cada día, tendré que usar el último recurso que aunque no me guste para nada, es lo único que despierta a esta bella durmiente en la vida real…

Tomé aire y le grité en la oreja lo más fuerte que pude:

-¡VOOOOOOOI! ¡DESPIERTA PEQUEÑA TIBURONA DE AGUA DULCE!-. Y, cayéndose de la cama con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas como todos los días, se despertó de golpe y antes de que me pudiera reclamar, añadí: -Tienes cinco minutos para arreglarte, nee-chan o llegaremos muy tarde-.

Abrió los ojos y me gritó, como siempre lo hace:

-¡POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE, Gianella!-.

-¿Qué crees que trataba de hacer?, no despertabas con nada a excepción de que te gritara en la oreja-.

Me miró fijamente y después sonreímos al mismo tiempo antes de empezar a reírnos a carcajadas. A pesar de estar enojadas por momentos, siempre nos perdonamos la una a la otra, hemos sido así desde que abandonamos Varia para tener al menos una oportunidad de volver a ser chicas normales.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

_**Notas finales: **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, pero éste el el prólogo nada más, cuando pueda intentaré subir el otro capítulo...**_

_**Dejen reviews con su opinión, se los agradecería profundamente X3...**_

_**Hubiera subido antes el fic pero tuve problemas con mi Office...así que tuve que descargarlo de nuevo u.u...**_

_**Nos leemos al próximo capítulo !**_

_**PD: Gracias **_**mcr77****, _me salvaste la vida con el dato -w-..._**


	2. Capítulo 1: Traumas sombríos

"_**Entre balas y espadas"**_

**Capítulo I**

**Dios, sé que querran matarme por no subir capítulo el fin de semana, pero tuve DEMASIADO que hacer...así que, ruego su perdón.**

**Sin más que decir y como siempre, no quiero darles la santa lata, así que...A LEER SE HA DICHO X3!**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad...o si no, ya me hubiera casado con Gokudera u.u...**

* * *

***Flashback***

_Sangre, la visión de sangre por todos lados era una experiencia traumante, pero era peor, mucho peor...si ésa era la sangre derramada de casi toda tu familia por culpa de _ella_, mientas que tu gemela y tu hermano mayor estaban lejos de ahí, totalmente ajenos de aquel horripilante espectáculo..._

_-Ven hermanita,¡hora de jugar!-. Lo último que viste fue aquella chica que acabó con tu felicidad...tu propia hermana mayor..._

***Fin flashback***

-¡PARA!-.

-¡Nee-chan!, ¿¡qué pasó!?-. La única respuesta fueron los sollozos y constantes temblores de la mayor de las blondas, totalmente alterada mientras murmuraba fuera de sus cabales.

Y en ese momento, la comprensión la golpeó con un golpe en el estómago:

Angella sufría de pesadillas producto de un trauma de su niñez, Gianella no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedió para que terminara así, pero ha tenido ese problema desde los cinco años, justo la edad a la que entraron al Escuadrón Asesino Independiente de los Vongola, también conocido como Varia.

-No de nuevo, mamá y papá...todos fueron...-.Y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin poder parar aunque quisiera, recordando aquel trágico día...

-Después tenemos clase, hermanita, son las cuatro de la mañana-. Le recordó algo cansada Gianella debido a la hora.

Angella, tratando de dejar de llorar por un momento, miró su despertador y un nudo de culpa se le formó en la garganta. Tener que "reaparecer" después de una pesadilla, recordar el ahora y no el antes, le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma; algo que aprendió por las malas: vive el ahora, no el antes...pero no podía, sus esfuerzos eran totalmente infructuosos, sin sentido, sintiéndose como una buena para nada...

-Tú ve a dormir, yo haré el desayuno por mientras-. Le "ordenó" después de recuperar un poco la compostura y ya no tuvo más ganas de llorar.

-¡Pero si es temprano aún!-. Le reclamó algo indignada la menor.

-Da igual, sólo duerme, te la debo; además, te despertaré un poco más tarde, así que aprovecha-.

-Está bien-. Suspiró la ojiazul, derrotada. Su hermana mayor a veces tenía sus momentos de debilidad, pero, si la situación lo requiere o simplemente porque quiere, podía ser una de las personas más maduras que conocía.

Despertó de su ensoñación por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose suavemente, su hermana había bajado a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, una pequeña sonrisa, alegre y en parte despreocupada surcó sus labios, se acostó y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Por su parte, Angella estaba rebuscando en el refrigerador los ingredientes para poder cocinar y, a la vez, no quedarse dormida a sabiendas de que si lo hacía volvería a tener el mismo mal sueño...

* * *

Nuestro par de blondas estaban caminando tranquilamente por las calles, camino a la secundaria, cuando divisan a cierto castaño correr como si lo persiguiera el diablo y cuando se giran algo sorprendidas vieron la razón: un doberman, que francamente se veía aterrador, con espuma en la boca, gruñendo...

Y ése fue el colmo, Angella salió corriendo igual que el chico castaño o más rápido aún, llevándose a Gianella con ella y no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a Nami-chuu, sólo esperaban no encontrarse con cierto pelinegro armado con tonfas, tenían un muy mal presentimiento desde su primer día ahí.

***Flashback***

_-Buenos días, hoy tenemos a dos compañeras nuevas de intercambio, espero que las hagan sentir en casa, pasen y preséntense por favor-._

_Y con ésto, la profesora dejó pasar a un par de chicas de cabello rubio ondulado, una de ojos azules y la otra rojos. La ojirroja tenía un cuerpo bastante curvilíneo para su edad y la ojiazul era casi igual a su hermana._

_-Mi nombre es Angella Rose y el de mi hermana es Gianella, es un auténtico gusto el estar en esta clase a partir de ahora-._

_A la ojirroja le pareció ver un pequeño tic en el ojo de un chico albino de ojos verdes, Hayato Gokudera, o al menos eso recordaba de todos los días de estudio obligado a la que obligó Mamon a base de ilusiones algo...macabras pero que a ella siempre le causaron risa._

_Al pasar por su lado, se acercó disimuladamente y le dijo:_

_-Sé bien quién eres, Gokudera, pero tú por favor mantente en silencio sobre mi apellido o las llamas de la ira irán directo, no solo hacia ti, sino hacia tus compañeros guardianes y tu jefe-. _

_-Yo cerraré mi boca si tu cierras la tuya, Parca-._

_-Trato hecho, Smokin' Bomb-. Y después de eso, se fue a su lugar como si nada hubiese pasado..._

_***Una aburridísima clase después***_

_-¡Ah!, ¡Dios mío, qué aburrido!-. Se quejaba cierta blonda de ojos azules en un bostezo._

_-Tienes la razón, hermanita-. Le confirmó la mayor en las mismas condiciones._

_-¡Angella-chan!, ¡Gianella-chan!-. Las llamó una voz femenina, haciéndo que ambas giraran, curiosas._

_-Vaya, Kyoko, no nos asustes así-. Se quejó la menor con los mofetes inflados._

_-Lo siento, pero me preguntaba si querían comer conmigo y con los chicos-. Se disculpó rápidamente Kyoko, pero al final de la frase, Angella se puso en alerta._

_-Yo no veo porque no, ¿qué dices, nee-chan?-. Preguntó inocentemente Gianella, haciendo que la ojirroja diera un respingo bastante disimulado._

_-Claro, porque no-. Respondió._

_-Entonces, ¡vengan!-. Las apremió la castaña, llevándolas a rastas a ambas con una fuerza impresionante viniendo de una chica de apariencia tan frágil y delicada._

_Las guió hasta donde supuso era la azotea topándose con una escena no muy cómoda que digamos:_

_Se encontraban casi todos los guardianes del Vongola (menos el guardián de la niebla por razones obvias) agrupados, junto con Reborn y...¿¡Dino!?_

_La tormenta Vongola, al ver a la ojirroja, se puso en actitud defensiva automáticamente, sin darse cuenta siquiera pero que advirtieron todos los presentes._

_-Gokudera, ¿sucede algo?-. Preguntó el castaño algo inocente, hasta que fijó la vista hacia donde miraba su autonombrada mano derecha y vió a un par de rubias idénticas a excepción de su color de ojos._

_-¿Cómo decías, Reborn?-. Preguntó un chico pelinegro con una sonrisa eterna._

_-El próximo combate es contra Xanxus, tu turno, Tsuna-. Mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa el hitman._

_-Creo que no queda de otra-. Respondió sorprendentemente tranquilo Sawada, junto a un suspiro de resignación._

_Cuando Dino gira la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, su mirada caoba se topa con otra ojirroja, el pánico y la alegría mezcladas le llegaron de lleno y trató de conversar con la dueña de esa peculiar mirada mediante código morse, a sabiendas que nadie más lo conocía más que los blondos._

_-"¿Angella!, ¿¡qué haces aquí!?, ¡deberías estar en la mansión Varia!" preguntó nervioso y enojado en parte el Caballone_

_-"Dejé el escuadrón, se supone que Lussuria debió hacerte llegar una carta o algo por el estilo" respondió tranquilamente Angella._

_-"No se me ha informado de nada, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que abandonaron Varia?"-._

_-"Hace casi 5 años, en todo caso, debió llegar la información..."-. Mencionó algo distraída._

_-Dame-Dino, deja de hablar en código morse.- Los descubrió el hitman con las manos en la masa.-Además, supongo que ustedes tres se conocen-. Añadió viendo fijamente al trío de rubios que lo miraron algo: asustado en el caso de Dino, enfadada en el caso de Angella y curiosa en el caso de Gianella._

_-N-no sé de qué estás hablando, Reborn-. Trató de defenderse el Cavallone aduras penas pero el hitman lo ignoró._

_-¿A qué te refieres, niño?-. Preguntó disimulando el ya conocer al hitman, pero éste ya se había dado cuenta._

_-Me refiero, ¿por qué están ustedes dos aquí, Dúo d'ela morte?-. Y la ojiazul reaccionó._

_-¡VOOOOOOI, CÓMO QUE DÚO D'ELA MORTE!-. Exclamó haciendo una excelente imitación del capitán peliplata sin poder evitarlo y Angella le golpeó la cabeza con bastante fuerza. -¿¡Nee-chan, por qué hiciste eso!?-. Se quejó mientras sobaba su cabeza adolorida._

_-¿No te diste ni una condenada idea?-. La regañó de vuelta la mayor de las gemelas y la menor se dió cuenta, tapándose la boca con ambas manos mientras que Angella miró al hitman con una expresión asesina._

_-Escúchenme, tanto tú, Arcobaleno, como tú, Vongola Décimo, no molesten con su maldita curiosidad o terminarán carbonizados-. Dijo con un tono de voz bastante conocido para casi todos los presentes._

_-Te escuchas como...-. Empezó a hablar Yamamoto pero Ryohei terminó la frase por él._

_-...El jefe de los Varia, el tal Xanxus-._

_-Ése no es su problema...-. Volvió a hablar la ojirroja mientras que su cuerpo se envolvía en una especie de niebla negra y cuando se disipó, se pudieron apreciar una serie de viejas cicatrices que cubrían casi todo su rostro y su cabello se oscureció al punto de parecer negro._

_-Dino, Gianella, ni se le ocurra seguirme-. Y después de eso, faltó de la azotea..._

* * *

**Okey, creo que eso es todo por ahora...**

**En caso de que tengan dudas, éste capítulo y algunos de los que siguen serán algo así como flashback's, así que no se apresuren...escuchaste Marie-sensei? ¬¬...**

**Ya que me he dado cuenta que este fic ya lo han visto más de 30 personas y sólo he recibido un review, pondré una condición...5 reviews y actualizo, si esta pequeña condición no se cumple no subiré el capítulo que corresponde o me demoraré mucho más de lo que debería, ya que sin reviews no funciono, debo saber su opinión...**

**Y como me demoré tanto en actualizar...les dejaré un spoiler del próximo capítulo, siento que se los debo u.u :**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**-Dame-Dino, explícate-.**_

_**-Reborn tiene razón, Dino, ¿quién es ella?**_

_**-Ella no es sólo la discípula de Xanxus, es...-.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Y eso es todo, si les pongo más lo arruinaré todo...**

**Nos leemos al próximo capitulín ^^!**

**PD: Sí, soy mala, lo sé y me encanta jajajaja ^^**


	3. Capítulo 2: Una pequeña gran confusión

"**Entre balas y espadas"**

**Capítulo II**

**Okey, sé que es una eternidad, pero ustedes tienen toda la culpa...**

**Recuerdo que había dicho que cada cinco reviews, actualizaba este fanfic...pero he enviado todo al diablo -w-...**

**Y créanme cuando digo que es lo más difícil que he tratado de hacer, aparte de un one-shot de más de 8000 palabras en menos de un mes, pero eso es cuento aparte, top secret entre Marie-sensei y yo...**

**Como siempre, no les sigo dando la santa lata y los dejo leer  
**

**PD: Gracias por los datos, Marie-sensei, luego veré que hacer con ellos ^^  
PD2: Y el fic de Bel cuándo, Marie-sensei ¬¬? Mira que la espera me está matando X¬X...**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, sólo me pertenecen la trama y las gemelas Cavallone, nada más ^^**

* * *

-¡Nee-chan!-. Gritó la ojiazul cuando la, ahora, morena saltaba de la azotea, aterrizando suavemente en el suelo, justo cuando una cortina de niebla la envolvía nuevamente y desapareció.

Gianella estuvo a punto de seguir a su hermana cuando el Cavallone le rodeó delicada pero firmemente el cuello con su brazo izquierdo, evitando que siguiera a la ojirroja.

-Dame-Dino, explícate-. Después de un suspiro cansado por parte de ambos blondos y un par de miradas de reojo, Dino respondió:

-Tanto Angella, como Gianella son mis hermanas menores, y...-. Cuando iba a añadir algo más, lo detuvo un par de pequeños brazos, dándole un cariñoso abrazo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír ligeramente, aceptando gustoso y correspondiendo al abrazo dado, inconsciente e inocentemente, por Gianella. **(A: Yo también quiero un abrazo de Dino *3*! D: Lo siento, sólo van para las chicas ^^ A: Yo también soy una chica, tonto ¬¬)**

* * *

-Tranquila, ya aparecerá-. Repetían por turnos cada ciero tiempo Tsuna y Yamamoto, tratando de tranquilizar a la ojiazul, que no dejaba de llorar después del momento de la azotea mientras el resto ignoraba completamente la severidad de la situación, a excepción de cierta dupla de maestro-alumno que platicaban algo alejados del resto...

-Así que el famoso Duo de la mort, en realidad son parte de la famiglia Cavallone, pudiendo ocupar tu puesto-. Concluyó el sicario después de la resumida explicación del blondo mayor.

-En teoría sí, pero no le menciones lo segundo a Gianella, no debe saberlo-. Le condicionó Dino con algo de nerviosismo y frustración acumulada, justo cuando puede volver a ver a las gemelas, todo sale mal.

-¿Tienes miedo acaso, Haneuma?-. Tanteó Gokudera, algo aburrido de toda la conversación y apartado del resto, más mosqueado que de costumbre.

-No es eso, es sólo que...-. Después de un largo suspiro, siguió.-Ella no sabe cómo murieron sus padres, Angella sí, estuvo ahí y no pregunten más por eso-.

Sí, estaba muy cabreado, lo suficiente como para olvidar que estaba hablando con su ex-tutor, su alumno, uno de los guardianes de su "hermanito" y, para colmo, su hermana pequeña, así que no gracias, no quería empezar la tercera guerra mundial por una rabieta producida por el estrés acumulado después de firmar una cantidad increíble de papeleo.

-¿No se supone que ustedes tres eran hermanos?-. Infirió por primera vez el azabache, rompiendo el silencio.

Y la bomba explotó, corran...

-¡Ése es el jodido problema, Kyoya!-. Todos los que estaban cerca de Dino se quedaron con cara de ¿¡WTF!? por la expresión del ojicaoba, menos los que estaban junto con Gianella, ya que estaban en una aula aparte y ésta no dejaba de llorar como una niña pequeña.

Tsuna se preguntó cómo una chica con ese carácter de apariencia frágil sobrevivió en Varia, siendo un escuadrón de asesinato.

Obligándose a bajar la voz, el Cavallone añadió ya un poco más tranquilo.-Tenemos tanto parentezco sanguíneo como Gokudera y Bianchi-.

¿¡Qué demonios pasaba entre estos tres!?

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, es condenadamente corto...pero si no lo ponía así, no iba a subir nunca u.u...**

**Pero no se preocupen!**

**Ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo...**

**Espero que les haya gustado...y espero que esta vez sí dejen reviews, sin reviews no funciono desgraciadamente así que, mientras más hayan, más rápido funcionará esta cabecita loca ;P**

**AngellaCavallone-chan, FUERA X3!**


	4. Capítulo 3: De vuelta a la realidad

_**"Entre balas y espadas"**_

**Capítulo III**

**Válgame el cielo, disculpen la demora, en verdad u.u...**

**Sé que he demorado una eternidad pero culpen a la escuela por no dejarme escribir tranquila y que se me perdió la hoja en la cual estaba escribiendo el capítulo, así que tuve que empezar desde cero TTATT...**

**Y para que me perdonen un poquito quiero decirles algo: en el próximo capítulo le diremos adios a los flashback y empezará la historia como tal, sólo esperen un poco más y yo intentaré subir el capítulo un cachito más largo si es que puedo ^^...**

**Espero que no me odien por ésto X3...**

**Y sin nada más que decir, los dejo leer en paz**

**Disclaimer: KHR! ni los personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su correspondiente mangaka, sólo me pertenecen la trama y las gemelas Cavallone...**

**PD: Nos leemos abajo en las explicaciones u.u...**

**Advertencia: Aparte de los spoilers del anime y del manga... también hay OCC, mucho en algunos casos, poco en otros.**

* * *

La temida hora del combate de los usuarios del Cielo Vongola había llegado y la mayor de las blondas seguía sin hacer acto de presencia. La ojiazul, de lado de Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenía una postura bastante solemne a pesar de toda la preocupación que llevaba encima.

Mientras las de la Famiglia Cervello les explicaban las reglas a los luchadores y jefes de ambos lados combatientes y también a los guardianes de éstos mismos, la menor daba fugaces vistazos hacia la salida para ver si aparecía la morena, cosa que no sucedía.

-Los que no combatirán, por favor, sígannos-. Recién se dio cuenta de que debía moverse cuando Coronello la apremió para que siguiera el paso.

Cuando llegaron al sitio que el par de pelirrosas les indicaron, una especie de jaula láser se activó, enserrándolos mientras duraba el combate.

-¡Joder, desactiven esta cosa!-. Se quejó la rubia con un venita latiéndole en la sien cuando vió que los guardianes de ambos lados se desplomaban, al borde de la inconsciencia mientras que los jefes de ambos lados combatían bajo aún más presión.

-No, las reglas del combate lo prohíben-. Acotó una de las Cervello algo ¿asustada?

Justo en el momento en el que Xanxus iba a atacar a Tsuna mientras estaba inconsciente, la misma niebla oscura que antes envolvió a Angella, cubrió el cuerpo de Gianella por completo; pero no sólo cambió su color de cabello, también su ropa: cabello largo y plateado, ojos del mismo color y el mismo uniforme del capitán Varia, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno.

-¡Vooooooooi!¡Me importa una mierda las reglas, déjennos salir!-. Gritó la, ahora, peliplateada bastante cabreada y exasperada, golpeando el suelo con el tacón de las botas altas, variante del uniforme de Squalo.

-¡Deberías cerrar esa boca, cría de tiburón!-. La menor iba a gritarle también hasta que vió quien le había gritado primero: Squalo Superbi, el capitán del escuadrón asesino de Vongola seguía vivo, aunque apenas si se salvó, escoltado por Dino y sus subordinados.

-¡Squalo-sensei!-. Golpe bajo para el Bronco, un puchero tierno por parte de Gianella y un Squalo disimulando bastante bien el pequeño sonrojo que le causó su antigua pupila.

-¿Saludas a este tiburón y a tu hermano no?, eso me duele en el alma, hermanita-. Fingió estar enojado el mayor de los blondos; después cambió ligeramente su actitud, sonriéndo algo aterradoramente.- Supongo que en este estado, este pez de agua dulce no podrá combatir, ¿me equivoco?-.

El par de pelirrosas se miraron entre sí por unos instantes hasta que mientras asentía una, la otra respondió:

-Permiso concedido, entren-.

Luego de entrar al sitio delimitado y que Gianella volviera a sus facciones y ropa de antes, el teléfono celular de Dino empezó a sonar y éste al ver el número, contestó lo más rápidamente que pudo, agrandando la sonrisa un poco más y erizando el vello de todos los que lo veían.

-¿Cómo está la vista desde ahí arriba?-.

-_Bastante bien, tengo preparadas las pistolas_-.

Y justo cuando las Cervello voltearon a ver la pantalla, el ojicaoba le dijo a la persona con la que estaba hablando por teléfono:

-Ahora, dispara-.

Y un par de rayos anaranjados cayeron del cielo, noqueándo a las de los antifaces y apareció Angella a través de un cúmulo oscuro portando un par de escopetas recortadas, vestida con el mismo uniforme de Xanxus, sólo cambiaba en que tenía una falda tableada y botas altas militares. Antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera reaccionar, ésta apuntó directo al borde de la jaula y disparó, haciendo de que ésta se desactivase de inmediato, pero había un detallito que fallaba...

-¿Por qué tus llamas son rojas y no naranjas, Angella?-. Preguntó el sicario, despabilando un poco después de el shock sufrido por culpa de la ojirroja.

-Un problema genético-. Repuso la aludida mientras que el blondo tenía una expresión algo preocupada.

-¿Qué clase de problema genético?-. Preguntó esta vez Basil, preocupado por el cambio de expresión de Dino.

-No les interesa y se supone que tengo órdenes del noveno, del auténtico noveno, de detener el encuentro, así que, con su permiso-. Después de una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, se teletransportó hasta la azotea de la secundaria, viendo el encuentro casi desde la primera fila.

No se vió ni cómo o cuándo terminó la batalla hasta que se escuchó un par de disparos y una explosión, todos los presentes se quedaron helados hasta que de la nube de humo apareció la pelinegra con varias cicatrices cruzando su rostro y un par de revólveres parecidos a las pistolas antiguas en mano, mientras que Tsuna y Xanxus estában tendidos en el suelo, boca abajo y boca arriba respectivamente.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Prenguntó Sawada recién saliendo de su estado de seminconsciencia y Xanxus fulminaba a la Cavallone mediana con aquellos orbes rojos que tanto intimidaban a cualquier otra persona menos a Angella.

-Vete de aquí, escoria-. Todos los que llegaron recién a donde estaban los usuarios del cielo se quedaron boquiabiertos por la pequeña escena que estaban montando ambos ojirrojos.

-Jódete, jefe de mierda-. Repuso la menor con cara de póker, haciendo que una venita creciera en la sien del jefe Varia y una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo surcó el rostro de la ojirroja menor.

-¡Angella-chan!-. Reaccionó Tsuna después del pequeño shock sufrido por causa de la situación y justo se escuchó una risa infantil y melodiosa, todos giraron la cabeza tratando de averiguar quién se había echado a reír y encontraron al culpable... o mejor dicho, "la" culpable.

-¿No es nostálgico?-. Y al vez que los demás la observaban con una interrogante, continuó. -El estar nosotros cuatro juntos, como en los viejos tiempos cuando aún estábamos entrenando y haciendo misiones en el escuadrón Varia y siempre que peléabamos sin razón alguna terminábamos riéndonos como si no hubiera un mañana-.

Una sonrisa surcó los labios de las gemelas, Squalo suavizó un poco la mirada y Xanxus la apartó pero compartiendo el sentimiento producido por la menor de las gemelas...

***Fin Flash Back***

* * *

**YAY!**

**Por fin terminé!**

**Uff!...**

**Si tienen dudas acerca del capítulo que me demoré más de dos semanas en subir, pueden dejarlas en un review.**

**Si quieren darme de tomatazos por demorarme demasiado en actualizar, bombardéenme en un review y sin censura o no entenderé nada de nada...  
**

**En verdad lo digo, si me censuran todo y le dan vueltas yo no entiendo ni la más reverenda idea u.u...**

**Gracias a las dos personitas que le dieron Follow a mi fanfic y a la que me pudo en favoritos...se los agradezco de verdad y espero leer sus opiniones al repecto del capítulo ^^...**

**Si estuvo muy corto me avisan, miren que lo iba a alargar y después me dije: "no, no más relleno, hasta aquí no más y al otro empieza la trama, nada que ver con idioteces, con lo que odio el relleno u.u"...**

**Bueno, nos leemos al siguiente capítulo...**

**AngellaCavallone, FUERA X3!**

**PD: Marie-sensei, no te preocupes por lo que hablamos por mensajería privada, es sólo el shock del momento y una coincidencia, nada más, como a veces digo: "Relaja la vena"...**

**PD2: Ann-kun, si lees esto, déjame decirte que si necesitas ayuda para continuar "Rojo" te puedo ayudar, no tengo ningún problema ;P**

**PD3: Satoru-nii, si me lees porque espero que si, te adoraré por siempre si me dejaras tu opinión aunque sea en anónimo o por FB... me harías feliz, onii-chan *m*...**


	5. Capítulo 4: Aquí vamos

"_**Entre balas y espadas"**_

_**Capítulo IV**_

**Aquí yo de nuevo!**

**Sí, sé que querrán matarme por demorarme tanto... pero créanme que me duele en el alma no darles el capítulo y no he podido por la condenada cárcel obligatoria llena de exámenes a la que me encierran sin motivo a quejarme...**

**Pero ya no sigo llorando y nos vamos al capítulo!  
**

**Disclaimer: KHR ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo son de mi propiedad las gemelas...**

**PD: Marie-sensei, gracias por dejarme usar a las chiquillas, joder que me ha costado ponerlas pero las puse por partida doble, así que sin quejarse X3**

PD2: Los diálogos en negrita son en otro idioma, ya que los personajes hablan en japonés, cuando alguien hable en un idioma diferente lo escribiré con negrita ^^

* * *

-¡Kouyo-kun~!, ¡cárgame!-. Se quejaba una chica rubia algo baja y de ojos azules.

-¡Camina tú sola, yo no estoy para ser tu mula de carga!-. Reclamó un chico alto, de cabello verde y que usaba lentes oscuros, ocultando un par de atractivos orbes rojos.

-¡Enma~! ¡Dile que me cargue!-. Lloriqueó la pequeña rubia rogándole al Simon, mientras que el pelirrojo y la ojirroja mantenían una usual cara de póker en ambos.

Justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a abrir la boca para reclamar, una chica de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura atado en una larga y bonita trenza, dobló una esquina corriendo lo más rápido que podía, hasta que vio a las rubias y habló en un idioma que no era ni japonés ni inglés ni italiano: era, condenado para el de varones y bendito para las gemelas, español.

-**¡Ocúltenme, por favor!**-. Pidió con la voz ahogada por la carrera, ambas gemelas se miraron entre sí y respondieron al mismo tiempo, también en español.

-**Detrás de nosotras, ¡rápido!**-. Después de que musitara un pequeño "gracias", se ocultó detrás de ellas, mientras las blondas le explicaban rápido a los chicos la situación, hasta que llegaron cerca de dónde vivían las gemelas.

-**¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿entiendes el japonés?**-. Preguntó "disimuladamente" Gianella.

-**Me llamo Ime y sí, lo entiendo pero no demasiado**-. Respondió Ime con una gotita cayendo por su sien mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¡Dios!, ¡ya me cansaba de no entender nada hasta el final!-. Exclamó más que hastiado el peliverde, pero no tan rápido para que la pelinegra pudiera entenderle.

-Ésta debe ser de las pocas veces en las que coincido contigo, Kouyo-. Se mofó el pelirrojo, haciendo que las tres chicas empezaran a reír a costa del pobre Aoba.

Después de caminar por un par de calles de la ciudad, Angella, haciéndole honor fielmente al dicho "La curiosidad mató al gato", le preguntó.

-Ime, ¿por qué corrías?-. La pelinegra agachó un poco la cabeza mientras que su mirada de ensombrecía, asustada la ojirroja habló rápido.-¡No es necesario que me contestes ahora, podemos hablar después mas tranquilas!-.

-No, está bien-. Después de respirar profundamente, continuó.-Corría porque huía de mi ex-.

-¿¡Qué te qué!?, ahora sí que es personal-. Dijo furibunda la ojicarmín, mientras que los chicos se apartaban un poco, a sabiendas de que alguien podría salir quemado y lleno de agujeros.

-¡No lo hagas tú!-. Al ver que Angella se relajaba un poco, añadió.-Cuando sepa disparar decentemente una pistola, ahí te dejaré-.

Al ver la sonrisa cómplice de las blondas, los chicos salieron prácticamente a la carrera, despidiéndose rápidamente de la pelinegra.

-¿Q-qué sucede?-. Preguntó un poco intimidada la pelinegra por la reacción de las Cavallone.

-Dijiste que cuando supieras disparar decentemente una pistola me dejarías rastrearlo, ¿verdad?-. Ime asintió con la cabeza, confirmando lo que dijo Angella.-Entonces, ¡a practicar, tengo mucho que enseñarte!-.

_***A la mañana siguiente***_

-Escuchen, una alumna nueva de intercambio se une a este salón, espero que la hagan sentir como en casa, puedes pasar-. Dijo el profesor de matemáticas mientas se dirigía a algún punto de la puerta, hasta que apareció...

-¿¡IME!?-. Exclamaron atónitas las gemelas y el pelirrojo se limitó a abrir los ojos apenas la vieron. La alumna nueva de intercambio era Ime, la chica con la que habían conversado el día anterior iba a ser su nueva compañera de salón.

Varios varones se quedaron mirando anonadados a la pelinegra, ésta no sabía si era porque era nueva o porque le resultaba extraño

-Disculpe, ¿podría hablar con los siguientes alumnos: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Chrome Dokuro, Kyoko Sasagawa, Angella Cavallone, Gianella Cavallone, los alumnos de intercambio de la secundaria Shimon y la nueva alumna, por favor?-. Preguntó una mujer de unos veinte años, cabello caoba corto y ojos azul grisáceo.

-Cacciatore de información, ¿qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó la ojicarmín, a la defensiva.

-Vaya, ¿quién tenemos aquí?, a la mismísima diosa de la muerte del Escuadrón Varia, La Parca-. Dijo la pelicaoba, sarcásticamente.

-Tranquilízate, Eli, mejor no hagas enojar a nadie-. Le advirtió cierto rubio a la mujer, algo mosqueado.

-¡Dino-nii!-. Exclamaron ambas gemelas al unísono.

-Arruinas la diversión, Bronco-. Se mofó la pelicaoba mientras que Tsuna, Enma, Gokudera y Chrome tragaban saliva, nerviosos, ya que Angella estaba con las manos cerca del borde de su falda, en donde ocultaba sus pistolas en caso de emergencia o por si habían amenazas de Reborn en medio.

-Deja de bromear, miembro de CEDEF-. Amenazó la rubia mediana con pistolas en mano, cabreada.

-Sólo diré esto: arreglen sus maletas, mañana en la mañana nos vamos a Silicia, Italia-. Anunció el rubio, harto pero manteniendo la compostura.-No se preocupen por sus amigos o familia, ellos también van-.

Al escuchar esto, los mencionados anteriormente se quedaron de piedra.

La única persona a la que podían echarle la culpa, era...

-¡REBORN!-.

* * *

**Como odio borrar lo que llevo sin que me yo misma me dé cuenta u.u...**

**Por eso me demoré de más, este chapter debió estar para ayer y borré lo que llevaba TTATT**

**Si me demoro, es porque estoy llena de pruebas y no puedo escribir por falta de inspiración suficiente para que me salga algo decente u.u...**

**Hasta la próxima, sayonnara, minna! **


	6. Capítulo 5: Qué empiece el desastre!

"_**Entre balas y espadas" **_

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Volví, después d tanto tiempo x fin volví y sé q ustedes se preguntarán: "por q carajos estás escribiendo así!?" ps... m dio flojeritis escribir bn y se m dió la condenada gana -3-...**_

_**Sé q m demoré mucho, no tengo perdón de ustedes pero la cárcel m tenía mal y sé q querrán matarme pero valió la pena :3...**_

_**Pero bno, mejor l s dejo leer el capítulo, lo hice cn mucho amor, cariño y muy a escondidas d los profes x3**_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sempai u.u...**_

**o*o*o*o***

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Angella-chan?-. Preguntó inocentemente Kyoko mientras Haru escuchaba atenta desde el asiento de al lado.

-Italia me trae recuerdos, buenos y malos pero los buenos compensan los malos, ¿me equivoco, hermanito?-. Respondió mientras se estiraba hacia Dino, incluyéndolo en la conversación, a la vez que el ojicaoba sonreía.

-No, estás en lo cierto, Angella-. La rubia sonrió y, de imporviso, lo abrazó mientras que ocultó su rostro en el cuello del mayor en un gesto tierno; éste al principio se mostró sorprendido pero después la abrazó por la cintura, correspondiendo el abrazo hasta que se empezó a escuchar la voz del piloto:

-"_Estimados pasajeros, abróchense los cinturones, aterrizaremos en breve"_-.

Al momento, se separaron sin borrar aquellas sonrisas de sus rostros y se abrocharon los cinturones, mientras que la menor de las gemelas miraba por la ventanilla, sonñolienta y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Enma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Veo que ya llegaron, bienvenidos!-. Saludó un señor ya entrado en años, de bigote y cabello canosos por la edad, acompañado por otro señor, de cabello y barba rubios, ambos sonrientes.

-¡Nono!-. Exclamaron las gemelas y Hayato de forma respetuosa y el resto de forma normal a excepción de los guardianes de la niebla y la nube.

-Ustedes dos, ya dejen de pelear-. Reaccionó tranquilo el castaño, dirigiéndose al par conflictivo y éstos extrañamente le hicieron caso, sin dejar de darse de reojo varias miradas de odio puro.

-Eli y Squalo deben estar por llegar-. Mencionó Iemitsu de la nada, asombrándo al resto y que Angella pusiera mala cara.

-¿Tiene que venir, señor Sawada?-. Preguntó la ojicarmín tratando de no sonar maleducada, cosa que le salió... a medias, recibiendo un pequeño gran tirón de mejillas de parte de los otros dos rubios, haciendo que ésta lloriqueara casi llorando y gritando. - ¡Ya paren, eso duele!-.

-No-. Respondieron ambos, empezando una pequeña pelea entre ellos tres.

-¡Paren!-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Por favor, paren!-.

-¡Qué no!-. Y siguieron discutiendo mientras el resto estaban hablando con los dos mayores, hasta que...

-¡VOOOOI! ¡Tú no me obligas a nada, mujer!-.

Y de pronto se pudo apreciar como una mujer y un hombre discutían con voz en grito montados en una motocicleta y frenaron justo en frente de la puerta; ambos se bajaron del vehículo aún discutiendo y, por moemntos, empujándose.

-¡Squalo-sensei!-. Exclamó la ojizafiro, soltándo a su hermana. -¡Hola, Eli-chan!-. Saludú a la ojigrisásea.

-Hola Gianella-. Saludó la susudicha l tiempo que observaba curiosa a los dos rubios que aún peleaban como niños pequeños. -¿Qué demonios están haciendo esos dos?-.

-¡Qué me sueltes, Dino!-.

-¡No lo haré y deja de jalar mis mejillas!-. La artillera estaba abrazada como un koala en su espalda a la vez que el ojicaoba mantenía el equilibrio misteriosamente sobre el borde de una pileta cercana.

La menor, ya hastiada, iba a abrir la boca pero Tsuna, en peores condiciones que Gianella por cierto grupo de guardianes revoltosos y creadores de prolemas instantáneos en conjunto de su tutor espartano e igual de revoltoso, intercedió casi de inmediato.

-Ustedes dos...-. Ambos rubios se quedaron de piedra al escuchar a Tsuna en modo jefe y, además, cabreado; tragaron grueso, preparándose para el regaño de sus vidas pero nada los preparó para lo que vino a continuación porque no fue Sawada, en cambio se escuchó la voz de cierto pelirrojo con cara de póker que estaba igual que el Décimo Vongola.

-Ya dejen de jugar, hay que ir a la mansión Varia-. Angella palideció pero la sonrisa de Gianella era capaz de hacerle competencia al gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"; dándo un suspiro resignado, la ojirroja se separó de su hermano y se fue directo al transporte que los llevaría hacia la allá, cerró la puerta e intentó quedarse dormida, sin conseguirlo.

-_"Todo está saliendo tan mal"_-. Pensó durante casi todo el trayecto bajo la mirada atenta de Chrome, Ime, Haru, Kyoko y Eli.

*En la mansión Varia*

-¡Hey!, ¿saben dónde está Squalo?-. Preguntó curioso Yamamoto apenas se bajaron del vehículo (resultó ser una lujosa limusina último modelo)

-Se adelantó a nosotros, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas, friki del béisbol?-. Respondió Gokudera mientras expulsaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Pues... no, no lo recuerdo-. Repuso éste a la vez que reía nerviosamente mientras que Gokudera amenazaba con encender algunos cartuchos de dinamita-

-¡Ma~, no deberían hacer eso, el jefe está durmiendo!-. Llegó corriendo Lussuria desde el segundo piso de la mansión, algo nervioso.

-Escorias...-. Apareció el jefe Varia recién levantado y con un humor de los mil demonios por todo el alboroto armado por los recién llegados.

-¡VOOOOI! ¡Se demoraron demasiado, pequeñas basuras!-. Llegó gritando como de costumbre Squalo desde la puerta de una de las habitaciones de al lado de las escaleras.

-¡Cállate jodido tiburón!-. Exclamó, cansada por el viaje y harta por la actitud del capitán Varia, Ime; antes de que se diera cuenta, ella avanzó casi corriendo en dirección al ojigris.

Al momento de pasar cerca de Xanxus, tomó uno de los revólveres del moreno y apuntó directo a la cabeza del peliplata.

-¡Menú de hoy: atún a la plancha!-. Dijo antes de apretar el gatillo a la vez que el Superbi corría por su vida bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos incluido Xanxus. Una última bala pasó rozando la mejilla del capitán antes de que las piernas de la pelinegra no respondieron y cedieron, desmayándose.

Pero antes de que tocase el suelo, el ojirrojo la atrapó e, inconscientemente, la estrechó cerca de su pecho, protectoramente.

-Nee, nee, onee-chan, tus clases de tiro al blanco sí que le sirvieron-. Comentó de manera pícara y divertida la de ojos zafiro, rompiendo el silencio reinante en el lugar.

-Me siento tan orgullosa de ella-. Lloriqueó la de ojos carmines, con el puño a la altura de su mentón mientras que de sus ojos caían cascaditas.

-¿Cómo es eso, Gianella-chan?-. Preguntó algo curiosa Chrome, a la vez que los demás escuchaban atentamente detrás de la pelivioleta.

-Aquí no, les cuento después-. Respondió la espadachín con una sonrisa inocente y maquiavélica a la vez.

Justo cuando Angella iba a recriminarle a su hermana, la morena empezó a despertar un poco, aún entre los brazos del ojirrojo. Al momento que levantó la cabeza para ver quién la estaba sujetando, abrió de sobremanera los ojos a la vez que un pequeño sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas.

-¡L-lo siento!-. Se separó rápidamente del Varia a la vez que recordaba que aún tenía su pistola en su mano. -E-esto le pertenece, disculpe mis modales-. Dijo mientras le acercaba la pistola a la vez que hacía una pequeña reverencia pidiendo disculpas.

En cambio el pelinegro simplemente tomó la otra y la dejó sobre la que la de ojos avellana tenía, rozándo un poco sus manos.

-Quédatelas, ya no me sirven-. Y dicho esto, se encerró en su despacho a hacer quién sabe qué en él.

Tanto Angella como Lussuria se miraron entre sí, totalmente incrédulos y algo en shock, hasta que al momento de ver a la de ojos avellana que ya había bajado la escalera tambaleándose sólo un poco, no pudieron tirársele encima mientras la felicitaban a la vez que la azabache se sonrojaba furiosamente.

**o*o*o*o*o**

**Y creo que eso fue todo... no sé, aún no me convence...**

**Si quieren que intente actualizar más rápido, hagan mérito con reviews, siempre son bien recibidos y hacen que me den más ganas de escribir...**

**AngellaCavallone, fuera!**


	7. Capítulo 6: Qué diablos fumé?

"_**Entre balas y espadas"**_

**Capítulo VI**

_**I come back!**_

_**Sí, sé que querrán matarme pero tengo mi excusa! la escuela, sigo intentando avanzar con éste fic a pesar de todo...**_

_**No es mi culpa andar de vaga en clases y después me regañen, pero eso es cuento aparte**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, los dejo leer**_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias: Ooc, algo de lindura y la mega-fumada de la autora del fic (Léase YO) al momento de escribir.**_

* * *

Después del abrazo de anaconda que Lussuria y Angella le brindaron a Ime, se dirigieron al comedor de la mansión, encontrándose con una chica esbelta, de cabello rubio paja y unos bonitos ojos verde olivo.

A los ojos de las gemelas no debería tener más que la edad que tenían ellas, así que, sin más preámbulos, fueron a conversar mientras que Dino...

Se quedó parado, con una ligera expresión de asombro y algo sonrojado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las gemelas y el sicario de fedora.

También se encontraban una chica de unos catorce o quince años, cabello rubio cobrizo y ojos verde azulado y también estaba una pequeña niña de no más de ocho o nueve años de cabello castaño, ojos verdes que observaban todo con curiosidad, sobretodo a Hibari.

De repente, la pequeña castaña se acercó casi corriendo hacia un levemente sonrojado guardián de la nube y le tomó la mano. Haciéndole señas para que se agachara hasta su alcance, lo abrazó dulce e inocentemente.

-¿Quién lo diría?, la novia de la disciplina se derrite por una pequeña niña-. Tanteó sarcástico Gokudera, quien estaba agarrado de la mano de Haru inconscientemente.

-¡Cállate, Gokudera!/¡Calláte, bakadera-_desu_!-. Exclamaron enojadas tanto Chrome como Haru antes de que Hibari hiciera algo, la castaña se separó del peliblanco, se dio la vuelta intempestivamente y se sentó en otra de las sillas cercanas.

-¡Mujer, no hagas tanto escándalo!-. Gritó de vuelta el ojiverde pero al ver que la castaña no abría la boca para contestarle, con un suspiro de frustración se sentó en la silla de al lado.

-Oya, oya, pero si es la alondra, se supone que tú no eres un herbívoro, ¿o si lo eres y lo haz ocultado todo este tiempo?-. Se mofó Mukuro desde una de las sillas más cercanas a la ventana, junto a los del grupo Kokuyo.

-Mou~, Muku-chan, no deberíamos estar rodeados de toda esta basura buena para nada de la mafia-. Se quejó M.M, notándose que estaba totalmente aburrida.

-M.M, hay niños aquí-. Habló tranquilamente Uni, con su usual tono dulce pero claramente reprobatorio mientras le sonreía a los recién llegados.

-Déjalos por la paz, Uni-chan, está bien-. Intercedió una pequeña y tierna voz, procedente de la castaña que aún estaba abrazada al pelinegro.

-¿Sabes japonés?-. Preguntaron al unísono Angella, Adrianne, Ime y Gianella.

-S-sólo un poco, no sé demasiado, mi lengua materna es el español-. Respondió tímidamente a la vez que escondía un poco el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Kyoya con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Veo que ya se conocen mejor-. Se escuchó hablar a Timoteo desde una de las cabeceras de la extensa mesa.

-Algo así, Noveno-. Respondió Yamamoto calmada pero cortésmente.

-Será mejor comer mientras aún exista la tranquilidad-. Comentó tranquilamente Gianella, hasta que aparecieron el resto de los Varias y...

De pronto, las ventanas se rompieron de improviso y dos figuras cayeron dando tumbos antes de dar con el suelo, una de ellas se paró rápido mientras que la otra se demoraba un poco más.

Eran dos chicos, uno de unos veinte años de cabello rubio algo desordenado y ondulado, de porte elegante y de buen físico, mientras empuñaba un látigo alrededor de su mano derecha y la izquierda la usaba para sujetar un extremo y colocarse en posición defensiva.

En cambio, el otro no debería tener más de dieciocho años de edad, cabello corto plateado y mejor condición física que el rubio y sujetaba una espada en su mano derecha a la vez que vestía un uniforme Varia parecido al de Squalo.

-¡VOOOI!, ¡pony, para la próxima vez apégate al plan!-. Le regañó el peliplata usando la misma muletilla del capitán.

-Lo siento, pero era necesario, además, alguien tenía de despejar el camino, ¿no crees, tiburón?-. Respondió algo apenado el rubio mientras dejaba ver su rostro, era la copia exacta de Dino, sólo que sus ojos eran verde olivo.

-¡No me jodas, siempre dices lo mismo, sólo porque seas un Cavallone no tienes el derecho de hacer lo que quieras, pony!-. Siguió gritándole el peliplata, encarándolo y a la vez mostrando que era idéntico a Squalo, sólo que sus ojos eran turquesas.

-Y tú porque seas el hijo del segundo emperador de la espada y ahora nuestro estratega no significa que tienes que tener todo el jodido peso sobre tus hombros-. Le devolvió la jugada el ojiverde, ya visiblemente enojado y estresado.

El peliplata iba a refutar algo cuando una sombra rompió otra de las ventanas y se estrelló contra el suelo pero se levantó no sin algo de dificultad, sujetándose uno de sus costados con una mano mientras que en la otra empuñaba un revólver.

-¡Hime-sama!-. Salió corriendo el peliplateado hasta donde estaba aquella figura y se podía apreciar que era una chica de cabello negro, largo y trenzado, bastante parecida a Ime, cuando abrió los ojos se pudieron apreciar un par de orbes carmesí.

-Tiburón, deja de gritar si no quieres terminar como queso, me molesta-. Se quejó la pelinegra dándole una mirada de reojo cargada de enojo.

-¿Qué tal, Hime-chan?-. Preguntó jovialmente el rubio, cosa que hizo enojar al ojiturquesa.

-¡No le hables tan calmadamente, imbécil o te haré picadillo!-. Le volvió a gritar el espadachín, esta vez ganándose que la ojicarmín le apuntara con el arma.

-Te dije que cerraras la boca, ¿verdad, tiburón de mierda?-. El amenazado sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y de ella aparecieron tres personas, dos chicos y una chica; los varones eran idénticos, de cabello rubio y sus ojos cubiertos por el flequillo de sus cabellos, lo único que los diferenciaba era la ropa y que uno de los varones tenía el rubio cabello cortado en capas mientras que el otro tenía un estilo parecido a cierto príncipe pero más corto...

En cuanto a la fémina, era de cabello rubio corto con un flequillo que cubría el ojo izquierdo y de perspicaces ojos turquesas.

-¡Hime-sama!, ¿¡qué le hizo el tiburón!?-. Exclamó viendo a la pelinegra que tenía varias heridas en su rostro y parte de sus pantalones rotos.

-Ushishi, tranquila, Eris, si le hizo algo, ya no estaría vivo-. Intercedió el de corte en capas, abrazando por los hombros a la ojiturquesa.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero yo quería golpearlo, ushishi-. Repuso la rubia, brindándole una sonrisa burlona al peliplata que hizo que varios sufrieran de escalofríos en la espalda.

-Tsk, siempre con lo mismo, imbécil-. Bufó el de pintas de guitarrista de banda de rock mientras se iba a sentar al otro lado del lugar.-Una divinidad como yo no debería estar con un grupo de mortales como ustedes-.

-¿Qué mierda dijiste, Ares?-. Preguntó el de corbata roja, con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente, visiblemente disgustado.

-Ushishi, lo que escuchaste, hermano idiota, ¿o te crees mejor que yo sólo porque tu nombre lo escogió mamá?-. Tanteó de vuelta el otro rubio, con un par de cuchillos metidos entre las mangas de su chaqueta.-Eso sólo demuestra lo horrible que te llevas con papá, Hades, ¿o debo llamarte Ádis?-.

-¡Hades, Ares, dejen de pelear, ustedes par de mocosos!-. Exclamó una voz algo conocida proveniente de la puerta avanzando con pasos fuertes y decididos.

-¿Papá?-. Preguntaron ambos gemelos al unísono, mirando hacia el hombre que entró recientemente, el mismo porte, el mismo estilo de cabello que Hades pero con una tiara en su cabeza seguido por una mujer de cabello rubio cobrizo parecida a...

-¡Sciavo!, ¿¡dónde diablos es...!?-. Calló de repente al ver el panorama que estaba desarrollándose, los que estaban peleando tragaron grueso, esto no sería bonito de ver...

Y estaban en lo correcto.

Oh, como quisieron que la tierra los tragara vivos en ese momento...

* * *

_**...NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!**_

_**Y agradezcan que subí capítulo o sino no hubiera dejado nada para leer!**_

_**Dejen reviews a ver que tal el capítulo o dejo de lado el fic más que antes Ò_Ó**_

_**AngellaCavallone, off~!**_

_**PD: mcr77, gracias por todos tus reviews, empiezo a pensar de que eres mi única lectora u.u...**_


End file.
